The Gryffindor Boys
by AdamScott101
Summary: A short story about what the boys of Gryffindor House got up to in those many nights they spend together in their dorm room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


_**The Gryffindor Boys**_

**A short story about what the boys of Gryffindor House got up to in those many nights together**

_Please note: All copyright on characters and locations to J. K. Rowling. This novella does contain strong language, descriptive nudity and graphic (homosexual) sex scenes. If these issues offend you: please do __**not**__ read. If they don't: enjoy…_

**Part One**

Seamus walked up the stairs into the warm common room, his shirt already unbuttoned. He whipped his tie off, leaving it having over the end of his bed and threw his shirt into the laundry bin.

'Alright Nev?' He asked Neville, who was already tucked up in bed, his pajamas done all the way up to the top. This was there sixth year at Hogwarts and he was still wearing them.

'I'm OK' he replied, 'just a bit tired'.

'Oh all right then,' Seamus chuckled, as he undid his waist button and zipped down his fly 'You not a bit hot tonight? It's baking!'

Neville went to reply, but just as he looked up, Seamus dropped his trousers to his ankles, leaving him just in his tight purple Calvin Klein briefs. Since joining the wizard works he had adapted well, but refused to leave behind his muggle underwear. Neville spluttered and went back to his book. Seamus chuckled quietly to himself again, as he picked up his trousers from the floor. Neville had always struggled with the whole community living thing. Other people changing, naked or jerking off next to him; he couldn't deal with it. So he often shied away from any type of nudity, hence the pajamas.

The other boys had been sleeping naked since third year, ever since Dean's brother had told him he should do it over that hot summer. It was often Dean who was the first to do or try something new, with the others all following suit. That first night they spent in the tower all those years ago, when they'd been getting to know each other, and decided it was time for bed, he was outgoing even then. Whilst all the others turned around to get into pajamas, with Neville going all the way down to the bathrooms to get into his, Dean had just thrown his clothes off and left the others in shock.

'Bloody hell, Dean, what are you doing?' Ron had squealed

'There are other people here' Harry had chipped in, but laughing slightly

'Lads' Dean said, still naked and picking up his clothes, talking as he draped them over the fireguard, 'we're going to be spending the next seven years in this room together.' He opened up his trunk and started rummaging for his bed shorts and vest. 'Surely you don't that think we aren't going to be able to keep decent and private for all that time. You're going to see me naked, and I'm going to see you. Why bother waiting, it's a waste of time.'

The others nodded in agreement, and just as Dean stood up again with his clothes in hand, Neville had walked back in, taken one look at a stark naked Dean and ran back out again. The boys cracked up laughing and Dean, somewhat reluctantly, put his PJs on.

Seamus had always thought that he did it on purpose, waiting until everyone else was in bed, so they'd all see him, but he blamed a particularly tight button. He'd heard of guys like that, exhibitionists. People who like to show off their bodies, and he could totally understand why Dean would want to do that.

After that day they'd been much freer with each other. It took another year before they were able to jerk off together, and when the time came, it was Dean who started it off.

The boys were all settling down to sleep when they heard a grunting and squeaking coming Dean's bed. Ron turned his lamp on and looked over. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he started to ask 'Dean, what are you doing?' but didn't make it to the end of his question. Dean was lying on his bed, the sheets thrown to the floor, with his bum thrusted in the air. His right hand was wrapped around his rock hard dick, the left hand running over every inch of his body.

'Mate, you do it too?' Ron said eyes widened and a grin across his face. Dean suddenly opened his eyes and saw Ron looking back at him, with three other boys turning their lamps on and rubbing their eyes. A smirk emerged on his face and he lowered his body on the bed, stretching his arm out behind his head and leaning back in it.

'Of course I do,' Dean replied, still slowly rubbing his hard cock 'my brother showed me over the holidays. It's fucking awesome'

The language and nudity appeared all too much for Neville who quickly turned his light out and rolled over in the opposite direction, shoving his head under the covers.

'Yeah, Fred and George showed me too' Ron said sitting up more, lifting up the shirt and slowly rubbing his stomach. 'They said they'd been doing it since my age, and thought someone had to show me. I hardly stopped all summer'

Dean chuckled 'Me too man! Oi Harry, Seamus? Do you guys... You know?'

Harry who had been fixated on Deans rubbing hand slowly shook his head, while Seamus said;

'I don't even know what it is you're doing'

'My brothers called it wanking' Ron said 'but they said that was more of a muggle term. They said it's also called working the wand'

Dean burst out laughing and turned his lamp on 'I just call it jerking off, and I'm glad you do it too Ron. As for you other boys, I think it's time you learned'

Obviously there was no one to teach Harry back home, and Seamus only had sisters, and his Dad had been distant from him since he started at Hogwarts.

'Well alright then' Harry said eagerly, jumping out of bed and sitting on the edge of Dean's bed. 'Does it hurt?'

'Hurt?!' Ron asked, pushing his sheets down and whipping off his pajama bottoms and slowly massaging his soft dick. 'It feels bloody brilliant. It's like drinking the best butter beer, or winning the Quidditch cup, just in your dick'

Seamus started to take his clothes off under his covers, while Harry was already standing naked, cock starting to swell, next to Dean. Dean and Ron showed the movement of the hand, and Dean even demonstrated a few different techniques. Ron said that it can be over quite quickly the first time, so they may want to stop and start, which actually makes it feel better.

And so, soon enough, the five boys were all lying on Dean's bed, jerking off, with Dean occasionally taking another boys cock into his hand to show them how to do it. Harry finished first, out of pure excitement and a small dribble of cum ran down his cock into his already considerable bush of pubes. Harry had always been the hairiest, with a good smattering of black hairs when they got changed in front of each other on the second night. Dean had nodded in approval, and Ron tried to compare his few curly ginger hairs. Seamus was next to come, the hot juice spurting into his belly button. He let out a loud moan that each echoed round the stone room, which was already full of Ron and Dean's gasps and whispered swear words.

The two boys cleaned themselves up with Harry's dirty sock, leaving just Ron and Dean lying next to each other in the bed, going hard at it.

'I'm going to cum' Ron panted.

'Fuck... Me too' Dean gasped back.

The two of them sped up even more, Dean lifting his pelvis back up in the air and massaging his ass. Simultaneously, ropes of cum exploded into the air, one after the other. Ron's landed over his chest, but when Dean lowered himself down to the bed, his face was covered in semen, dripping off of his chin onto his neck. The two of them lay together breathing, slowly rubbing their dicks until they were soft again.

'Holy shit, that was good' Dean said, trying to wipe the cum away from his right eye 'Never shot that far before'

'Bloody hell mate' Ron said, still breathing heaving and stroking his stomach 'Even my brothers said they'd only done that once'

Dean smirked as he jumped off of his bed, now strewn with sheets and pillows and covered in sweat and drops of the boys' cum.

'It's the first time I've managed it, but I'd been going for quite a while before you stopped me, as well as all the demonstrating. And even then you two lads finished off before us two!' Dean joked, his cheeks still duping cum onto his stomach.

'It was a lot of fun though' Harry said excitedly, putting his pajamas back on

'Yeah' Seamus said 'I'll be doing that again'

Ron had finally caught his breath and was standing next to Dean, cum oozing down both of their bodies. The two of them chuckled and high fived each other, as Dean picked up Neville's house scarf and wiped himself clean.

**Part Two**

Seamus giggled as he looked at Neville, his nose firmly planted in his book. He had never really known why he had been so against joining in with the others. He knew that he only had his gran at home, so can't have been used to this sort of behaviour, but neither had himself or Harry, and that just made it all the more exciting to them. Seamus decided to stay in his CKs until he got into bed, just to stop Neville from feeling anymore awkward. The other three were all in the shower block, and he thought there wasn't much need for it. As he got into bed he realised that the other boys wouldn't be so kind, as they found it quite funny how frigid he was.

And just as Seamus was pulling down his purple pants, and giving his balls a small massage to warm them up in the bed, the three boys arrived up the stairs into the common room. All three of them were still a bit wet, with Harry's hair looking even more manic than usual and dripping water down his back. They were all wearing white towels around their wastes, but as soon as they were over the thresh hold they were dropped to the floor, leaving them standing naked, their flesh still shiny from the water, in the bedroom.

The three of them together made the perfect specimen of the male form. Ron on the right was well built, with broad shoulders, a well-defined chest and outlines of a sixth pack on his pale stomach. His arms had started bulging in their third year, and they had no grown into impressive biceps, which swelled whenever he moved them. Ron flung his towel onto the fireguard in the centre of the room, and there him self onto the top of his bed, face first.

'You're going to get your bed wet you twat' Harry said, picking his towel up and throwing his head into it and shaking it wildly. He came out of it and his hair looked even wilder than before, so he smoothed it down with his hand, which he proceeded to run down his neck and over his chest. He had a good collection of hair growing around his chest and nipples, which continued down his stomach and over his belly button. He had always been hairy, and often enjoyed teasing Ron about his practically hairless body, who responded by strongly whacking him round the head. Harry turned around to go to his bed and showed his pert round bum, which again was covered in hair. As he walked he rubbed his hand over it, to dry away the few drops of water still there. He lay down on his bed, on top of the covers, and slowly rubbed his chest, occasionally running his fingers through the hair around his nipples.

'I hate having a wet bed' Harry said 'and all my hair collects water, so I need a thorough dry. I suppose that's not too much of an issue for you though is it Ron?'

'Piss off, Twiglet' Ron replied kneeling up on the bed, tensing his biceps. The only place Ron did have hair, other than the small red cloud around his dick, which he kept well trimmed, was his armpits. As Ron started slowly flexing and unflexing his arms, jokingly licking and biting them whilst staring at Harry, the light hairs were just visible poking out.

'Oh shut up, the pair of you' Dean said mockingly 'you're like a broken record, always the same argument. Harry's hairy, Ron's buff; get over it' Up until that point Dean had been facing away from Seamus, warming himself by the wood burner in the centre of the room, facing Harry and Ron. Seamus looked at his ass, smooth and plump, with just a few hairs poking out of the crack. But at that point he turned around and faced him, his dick swinging in the motion. It swung round and slapped his left thigh, making a small smacking sound.

It was an incredible penis. It had always been huge, the first night, when he'd shocked everyone by stripping off in front of them, half the reason for that had been the sheer size of it, even then. Back in their first year it had been an impressive three inches soft, but it grew every year, and was now hanging at an almost unbelievable six inches, growing to nine and a half when hard. His balls hung low too, and bounced around between his legs as he walked over to his bed next to Seamus'.

Unlike Ron, Dean did have hairs, but shaved all of them off, which made his hanging jewels even more expressive. He was thin, but not particularly muscular, although he did have a v line that ran from just above his waist down to his dick. Dean jumped onto his bed with his legs apart, his balls resting between them on the bed, and his dick lying across his thigh. He adjusted it forwards and started slowly stroking it, resting his head on his arm, revealing his freshly shaven armpit.

'You know boys' Dean said 'I've really enjoyed these past five years with you'

'We've got another one to go' Seamus said to him, lifting his leg out from under the sheets and over the top, leaving his lying on his side with his bum just sticking out.

'Yeah I know that' Dean replied, stopping his personal massage and throwing himself forward so he was lying in his stomach, 'but I just thought I'd say it'

'Cheers Dean' Ron said, now admiring his rock hard tensed abs 'I don't know anyone else I could be this free around. Sure me and the twins are kind of close, but we've never done half the things that we've all got up to'

'It has been fun' Harry chipped in 'Not having any real family, I saw all you as my brothers. I could never be this close with anyone else.

'Yeah I think I've seen all of your bodies more than I've seen my own' Seamus chuckled

The boys all laughed, looking around at each other.

'You know, for a bunch of lads together, we're pretty hot' Dean said 'I know that sounds a bit arrogant, but it's the truth. Harry's covered in hair, Ron's well built...'

'You're hung like a fucking horse' Ron interrupted

'Well no one here has a small dick. Seamus, you've got a bloody thick cock and the biggest balls I've ever seen on a bloke'

Seamus smiled, and kicked down his duvet, admiring his sizeable balls nestled either side of his round dick. These dimensions had meant that he needed extra large Calvin Klein underwear since his fourth year. And although the first time they'd all jerked off together Dean had shot the furthest, since then Seamus had well overtaken him, hitting the headboard over his shoulder or face regularly. One time last year, he had been wanking sideways on his bed, with head and feet lying off each side, and his cum landed all over Dean's bed.

'Yeah, I can't complain' Seamus said, his cock starting to stiffen from the happy memory 'Although I'd be interested to find out who is the biggest, after you Dean obviously'

'You know, that's not a bad idea' Ron said, bringing his attention away from his chest muscles and looking over at Seamus 'I've often wondered about it, but its bloody hard to tell. We're all pretty similar'

'Yeah' Harry said, his growing dick bobbing in front of him 'lets do it, lets find out who is the most hung in Hogwarts'

'Well we can hardly come to that conclusion' Seamus said 'This is only a Gryffindor thing, and not to mention the fact that we're only sixth years. The guy with the biggest cock in the school is probably a seventh'

'Speak for yourself' Dean said, jumping off of his bed and opening up the trunk at the foot of his bed 'We've seen our fair share of the boys in the year above in the showers after Quidditch. Haven't we Harry? Ron?'

Ron nodded in agreement, while softly pulling at his shaft in a last minute attempt to try and stretch it out as long as possible.

'I've been seeing older boy's cocks ever since I started at Hogwarts!' Harry said, throwing his head down on the pillow and slowly rubbing his chest 'It was bloody scary after the first match. You guys were the first people to see me naked in my whole life, so after our first practice I was fucking terrified. We came off the pitch and I though that would be it, we'd go back to our common rooms and we'd clean up there. But then Wood said, "Hit the showers! Come on Potter follow me…"'

Harry walked behind Oliver Wood, who was chatting to Angelina Johnson about the formation plans.

'And if we follow that process we should have a good season ahead of us' he called after her, as she walked down a passage with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell 'So that's the girls changing room down there, and then this is the boy's locker room here'

As he finished they turned into a similar looking corridor, with a door at the end. Wood pushed through it and steam poured out of it, immediately fogging up Harry's glasses. As he wiped away the condensation he took in the scene around him. Along one wall there were wall length wooded lockers, one with his name already painted in white paint on it. Just in front of this was a long bench, on which a boy, who had been there as sub and name he couldn't remember, was sitting in just his underwear, applying a cream to his shoulders. The boxers were black and tight, and due to the sweat that had developed there, he could see a clear outline of this boy's penis. It was much bigger than his, and even looked a bit bigger than Dean's at the time. All of a sudden Harry felt very young and just a little scared.

He stopped himself looking at the boy's prominent bulge, who had now stopped rubbing his shoulders and was turning around to look in his locker. He pulled a towel out and went to the end of the lockers and turned behind a corner. Harry looked over to the other side of the room, were there was a row of showers behind a short wall. Just in front of this wall was a deep bath, which had steam rising up into the air above it and had a thick layer of bubbles.

'Your locker's over there,' Oliver said opening his locker and ripping his protective kit and top off 'and you can use all the facilities in here. The bath and showers are over there with toilets just around that corner. I normally start off with a bath just to relax, and then get in the shower for a proper clean.' Wood proceeded strip down, just as the other boy had, to his underwear, which were much looser.

All of a sudden Fred and George burst round the corner, stark naked, flicking their towels out in front of themselves, trying to whip each other. They bounced around the room, jumping onto the bench, hanging off the locker door and flitting between Harry and Wood. Their penises seemed big to Harry too, and they were bigger than their younger brother's. Being third years, they were obviously more developed than Harry, but he was pleased and a little proud to see that he had the same amount of, if not more, hair than the twins around their limp cocks and jiggling balls.

'Cut it out you two!' Oliver shouted at them, as they both dived into the deep bath, sending waves of soapy water out at all directions. 'Sorry about those two. They're a bit wild but bloody good beaters. They're younger brother is in your year isn't he?'

'Yeah' Harry said, nodding 'Ron is a friend of mine'

'Ah cool, well I'm going to join those two maniacs in the bath. Take your time.'

Oliver walked back over to his own locker and pulled down his boxers, revealing a sizeable cock. It was bigger than Fred and George's (who's penises were as identical as their faces were) and he definitely had more hair than them. It also looked slightly strange to Harry; there was something different about the tip. Seamus had it too, Harry thought and he had said that he was 'circumcised'. Oliver picked up his underwear from the floor and threw it into his locker. He clutched his balls and gave them a quick squeeze, while spinning round to join the twins who had now calmed down and were laying in the water. On the way round he caught Harry looking over at him, still fully dressed, and gave him a wink, then walked away and slid into the bath.

Just as Harry had taken his top off and was about to pull his trousers and pants down in one go, the sub emerged from around the corner, this time fully naked. His dick was the biggest in the room, looking around four inches long, with low hanging balls swaying behind it. Although there was little hair around his dick, you could tell that this was intentional and that he manicured this part of his body well, as there were little hairs starting to grow all the way up to his stomach. He looked over at Harry and smiled before walking away into the shower area. His bum was round, plump and smooth, and as he walked away it bobbed at the slightest movement.

Harry turned away from everyone, facing his locker. There was a mirror inside his mirror and he looked into his green eyes. He knew he'd have to strip off soon, otherwise he'd look weird, but he was still paralysed with nerves.

'Just do it' he whispered 'just bloody well do it' and he pulled down his trousers and underwear in one fell swoop. He breathed a sigh of relief and threw them into his locker. He sat down on the bench and pulled his socks off before standing up and turning around to join the other boys.

When he swiveled on the spot to walk over to the bath he saw that Fred and George had opened their eyes and were looking straight at him, along with Wood and the sub, who was lingering by the shower blocks. Harry stopped dead still, suddenly embarrassed, scared and slightly thrilled at the same time. The boys remained silent, and Harry slowly walked towards them, keeping eye contact with Oliver, although gaze was a little lower.

'Well done mate' George said

'Yeah, it took us fifteen minutes to take our clothes off the first time, and we were in our second year' said his brother

Wood nodded 'They did, you did well'

'And by the looks of it' said the substitute who still hadn't started his shower 'you don't have much to worry about either. Famous, popular, a killer seeker and a good dick with the hairiest body I've ever seen on a first year'

'Yeah, you put us two to shame' Fred said looking at George, who was nodding.

'When did you start getting like that?' Wood asked

'About a year ago, it jus started growing really quickly' Harry replied eagerly, looking down at his own body with pride 'I've got a few under my armpits too' he said lifting up his arms, to show a few wisps of hair.

'After next weeks session I'll bring my shaving stuff, and you can get rid of that moustache you've got going' Oliver said 'Now come on get in the bath. There's a spot here. The waters nice and warm'

Harry jumped in, feeling more confident than he had ever felt before. The water felt good and he leant his head back and closed his eyes, one hand stroking his chest. He thought to himself that it felt good, and he enjoyed running his wet, soapy fingers over his smooth dry chest. He heard a splash and opened his eyes to see the captain climbing out of the bath to get into the shower, and all of a sudden he realised why people called him by his last name so much.

**Part Three**

'Oliver Wood was one hell of a grower' Harry told they boys who were sat on the ends of their beds, listening to Harry recount his locker room experience. 'He went from pretty average to an absolute monster. I had one on that water as well, and I could see your brothers had them too, and were sort of playing with them as well. I only realised what it was the next year.'

The boys fell back on their beds laughing, Ron almost falling out of his bed from laughing so hard.

'I was always proud that I had a bigger dick than those two, we measured last year just before they left the school' Ron said, catching his breath and picking himself of the floor 'A whole inch and a half longer. And they said that Percy's cock is tiny, almost as small as Goyle's.'

The boys starting laughing as they remembered the time when Goyle had fallen over in Defense Against the Dark Arts and his trousers and underwear slipped down, showing his particularly small penis to the whole class. Even Professor Lupin had struggled not to laugh in that lesson.

'Well as for the other older lads,' Dean said 'Cormac has a good body, but his dick is no bigger than anyone in this room, although it is pretty thick. And Lee Jordan was always a bit below average'

'Although I've heard he's a bit like Seamus' Ron offered 'and can shot a fucking mile'

Seamus grinned and remembered the time he hit Ron in the eye when they were jerking next to each other one evening.

'But that doesn't really count I'm afraid' Harry said 'we just want to know who has the biggest cock. And I for one want to find out'

'Well I found this a tape measure in my trunk, so I will go first' Dean said, and he stood up off of his bed and looked down at his cock. He took the tape measure and unraveled it along the length of his penis. 'Shit, I've grown again' he said, laughing.

'How the fuck is that possible?' Seamus said, going over to him and checking the measure for himself. He looked down at the tape which started at the foot of his shaft and the number at the tip read 18cm. 'Holy fuck… its over 7 inches long now'

'Yeah boy!' Dean cried jumping up in the air and making a victory dance around the room, his cock moving wildly around with him.

'Bloody hell man' Ron said 'biggest dick I ever heard of'

'I don't even know if I want to go now' Harry said sheepishly.

Seamus picked up the tape measure from where Dean had dropped it and measured his own cock. He was pleased to that he was just over four and a half inches, and his girth was similarly high. He chucked the tape over to Ron who shouted energetically that he was 14cm long, which was about five and a half inches, and climbed off his bed, slapping Seamus in support.

'There, there mate. You know what they say; It's not how big it is it's how you use it. Or at least that's what the liars say.'

'Whatever, just remember you've had my cum in your eye!' Seamus replied 'and anyway, we've still got Harry to go yet'

'Yeah, let's see how the boy who lived measures up' Dean said, leaning against Harrys bedpost, purposefully putting his massive cock in his face.

Harry caught that tape from Ron and opened his legs on his bed. After pushing back his thick hair he found the beginning of his shaft and held the measurer in place. He slid the tape along his dick until he reached the end. He looked down at the number and said;

'Oh my God, I can't believe it' he said

'What?!' 'What is it?' 'What does it say' to boys all shouted

'14cm' he said 'I'm exactly the same as Ron'

Ron came over and high fived his mate, who was laughing and smirking over at Seamus.

'Ah well Shame' Dean said 'we can't all be hung like me. It's good to know that I'm have the biggest dick in Gryffindor, if not the whole fucking school!'

'You don't' said a voice from behind the group of naked boys

They all turned around and out of the darkness stepped Neville, and next to him was Draco Malfoy. Neville was still in his pajamas and clutching his Herbology book, while Draco was wearing a silk green dressing gown.

'What the bloody hell are you doing in here?' Ron asked, as all the boys tried to cover themselves up, except Dean who walked closer to Malfoy, letting his dick swing forwards and back, side to side.

'And what do you mean I don't have the biggest dick in Hogwarts?' he asked still thrusting his pelvis forwards and gyrating in front of them 'How the fuck would you know?'

'I was having my bath in the prefects bathroom, when suddenly Neville burst in. He asked me what I was doing in there, that I wasn't a prefect and I told him that I could say the same about him. So he told me that he had been too grossed out and embarrassed by your behaviour and that he was sick of hearing how big your dick was Dean. Looking at it now it was bigger than I expected, but still no match'

'No match for who?!' Harry asked

'For me!' Neville said

**Part Four**

'What are you talking about?' Seamus asked 'Neville you've always been so private and shy'

'We presumed it was because your dick was smaller than his crony' Ron explained, pointing at Ron, who was grinning madly

'Yes you always made plenty of assumptions' Ron said, stepping forward 'Ron the most muscular, Harry the hairiest, Dean the biggest dick and Seamus biggest balls and furthest shooter. That was when I left; you were all too engrossed in Harry's ridiculous story to see me leave. And as for why I was so privative that first night, it _was_ because I was shy, just not for having a small, hairless cock. Quite the opposite in fact.

'I had always presumed I was normally sized, until my Gran saw me getting changed one day in the summer holidays before I came to Hogwarts. She said that I was unnatural and a freak. It really knocked my confidence, and I know it sounds stupid being embarrassed over a big dick, but after something like that happens, its hard to accept it. I'd never had brothers to talk to about it like Dean, who had been comparing himself all his life, always trying to be the biggest and the best. I was, and felt bad for being so.

'So when we decided to get changed I went down to the bathrooms and got into my pajamas down there, but when I was coming up the stairs I heard everyone saying how big Dean's dick was, and I just guessed that it would be bigger than mine and I would be able to stop worrying, but I couldn't. I walked up the stairs and took one look at his small cock, and ran straight out again.'

'Small?!' Dean shouted 'I was a fucking first year, and twice the size of all these other boys. And besides, I've done a lot of growing since then' he said looking down at his dick, which was still swaying between open thighs.

'Oh and don't I know about it' Neville responded 'Every time you grew another inch you jumped around the room waving it in our faces. It was ridiculous. And as for those stupid jerking off sessions you had with each other. All so excited when someone hit their face with their cum. I grant you, Seamus is impressive, but the rest of you… it's like you aren't even trying. Seamus was the only one who actually bothered to be decent around me anyway, because he thought I found it uncomfortable. The rest of you tried to make me feel as awkward as possible walking around naked all the time.

'Well now I've had enough of hiding away all the time and listening to your unfounded and over the top confidence. I'm going to show you who I truly am'

'Come on then' Dean said laughing and walking back to the other three boys behind him 'this should be funny'

Neville stepped forward and started to unbutton his pajama shirt, starting at the top button. As he worked his way down the shirt, it flapped open more and Dean's smile got smaller and smaller. Neville's chest was broad and muscular with every inch covered in hair. It wasn't rough patches in different areas like Harry's but all over, like a coating of dark hairs. He popped the last button and handed his shirt to Malfoy, who was still smiling wildly. Neville had a well-defined eight-pack, which like the rest of his upper body was covered in his black hairs but still stood out well. It put Ron's outline of a six-pack to shame. He ran his hand down from his chest over his abs, licking his lips.

'Fuck it feels good to get that off my chest as it were' Neville said, looking all four of the boys in the eye one by one. 'But we haven't finished yet, have we Dean? Let me just pull these trousers down for you'

When he did, there was small gasp from everyone. He was right, it was huge. It made Dean's look positively average, making the other boys look like babies fresh out of their cots. As he stepped out of his pajama bottoms his dick swayed heavily from side to side, a vein throbbing heavily along the shaft.

'Holy shit' Dean whispered, amazed

'Ho- How… How bi-' Ron stammered totally mesmerized by the cock

'How big is it?' Neville asked for him 'I believe Draco can help with that one'

Neville looked behind him and Malfoy stepped forward, next to the naked beast.

'I measured it before we came up, out of pure disbelief' Draco said 'It hangs at an almighty twelve inches and is eight inches thick.'

'Oh you should see me when I'm hard boys. It may surprise you but I'm no shower, this bad boy grows too. Do you want to see it?

Silence.

'I asked you cunts if you want to see it.' Neville said angrily

'Yes. Yes we do want to see it' Seamus said quickly looking at the other boys

'Well, unlike you boys, I don't just spring up anytime I want to. Something's got to happen. Weasley; get over here now'

Ron moved slowly forward wringing his hands in front of his crotch. He faced Neville but couldn't bring himself to look him in they eye.

'Suck my dick' Neville said

'But… that will never fit in my mouth' Ron protested

'Oh I know, I want to see you choke on it' Neville sniggered 'Harry you come over here and give him a hand.'

Harry stepped forward and joined Ron. They both looked at each other and knelt down in front of Neville. The whole cock was longer than their entire faces and when Ron went to put it in his wide opened mouth, he immediately gagged, and had to turn away to cough and splutter. Neville laughed more with Draco as Ron gasped for air on the floor.

'Dean' Neville ordered 'you come over here and help out Draco, I think he's felling a little left out'

Dean reluctantly walked over to Malfoy who was stood next to Neville, who had tilted his head back and rested his hands on his hairy ass as Harry and Ron licked and sucked and bit into his gigantic cock together. Malfoy slowly pulled the cord on his dressing gown and it billowed open. His dick was long but thin and smooth, with a big ball sack that hung closely to his body. He at first seemed completely hairless, but as Dean go closer he realised that he had the faintest blonde hairs surrounding his cock and balls.

Dean shoved his face into Draco's crotch, softly sucking on his balls and then worked his way up to the cock. He forced his tongue all over the shaft and then sucked on his swelling head. Malfoy started to groan and pant slightly, while Neville just laughed.

'Oh look, it's getting hard' Neville said as he pulled away from the two boys on the floor. Sure enough, his dick was slowly bobbing forward and growing even bigger, the vein throbbing faster. It kept rising higher, until it hit Neville's stomach, almost as high as his nipples.

'16 inches that it is boys' Neville said, staring down at it 'and it's going in your asses.'

Neville ordered the boys up and onto Dean's bed. They jumped up and sat on the foot of the bed, as Malfoy dropped his robe to the floor and joined Neville.

'Pick one Draco' Neville said 'and I'll have the other three.'

Draco looked along the line of boys, looking each one of them up and down and suddenly he said 'Potter'.

'Take him over there to my bed, and do what ever you want with him. He won't care.'

So Draco took Harry by the hand and slithered onto Neville's bed. Harry sat on the edge too, but Draco quickly pulled onto the bed and was on top of him, forcing his cock into him. Harry closed his eyes, pain flushing all over his body as Draco pushed further and further into him. Draco leant down closer to Harry, and started kissing his chest, his neck, his stomach. All of a sudden the pain vanished, and he was filled with ecstasy. He grabbed Malfoy's back and pulled him closer, returning his kisses, sucking and biting at his pale flesh.

'Fuck me Draco' Harry whispered.

Malfoy slowly pulled out of Harry and flipped Harry in one movement onto his front and forced his ass up into the air. He slapped the hairy bum in front of him and shoved his throbbing cock into the tight hole, Harry letting out a scream of delight. Draco kneeled on the bed, holding Harry's waist at both sides and violently thrusted forwards and backwards.

From the position Harry was in he could see over to Deans bed, where Neville was lying outstretched in the middle of the bed. Sat over his cock was Dean, slowly moving up and down and grimacing with every movement. Ron was between Neville's thick hairy legs, sucking his large, low hanging balls while Seamus was to Neville's side kissing his mouth, chest, neck and huge arms. At that moment Dean's face changed and he started to smile, moving slightly faster up and down pole.

'Fuck' Malfoy said 'I think I'm going to cum' He pulled out of Harry who fell to the bed, shaking in bliss while Draco took his right hand and quickly jerked his cock, his left hand massaging his ass.

'Turn around Potter' he said and Harry flipped over. As he did Malfoy took a gasp of air, closed his eyes and a thick rope of white cum flew into the air, and landed on Harry's face. He kept pounding his dick, with further dribbles of juice spraying over Harry's body. He finally finished and breathed heavily, rubbing both of his hands over his pale chest. He opened his eyes and looked down at Harry and smiled. He lowered himself down and kissed Harry slowly on the lips, his own cum pouring into his mouth. He licked his lips, swallowed slowly and jumped off of the bed. He picked his dressing gown up and put it on, leaving it open so his still hard cock could be seen through the middle.

'Thanks Potter' Malfoy said as Harry started to wipe away to cum covering his face 'Let's do it again sometime'.

He walked over to Neville's bed, kissed Neville goodbye and gave Ron's ass a slap and walked down the staircase out of the room, doing up his robe as he went.

'Right boys' Neville shouted 'In a line, asses in the air. You too Harry. I saw you enjoying Draco, now ride a proper dick.'

Harry joined the other three boys, who were starting to smile too, on Nevile's bed, and all four of then faced the headboard, and lifted their bums up into the air, holding their bodies up with their forearms. Ron was the first to gasp, his whole body flushing red as he squeezed his eyes closed.

'Take it Weasley' Neville said 'A strong boy like you should be able to take it, surely?'

Neville pushed further into him and Ron's eyes widened, and his mouth opened letting out a small moan. Neville pounded into him, slapping his ass as he did. Quickly he pulled out and moved along to Dean. Dean awaited it eagerly, hungry for more, and let out a laugh as Neville entered him. For five minutes they were together, both moaning with pleasure. Dean jerked himself off, and as Neville pulled out of him exploded with ecstasy all over the bed. He collapsed down, breathing heavier than ever before, covered in sweat and his own semen.

Next Neville moved to Seamus, who too the cock quietly and patiently, until he too came, cum hitting the bed posts and dripping over Dean and Ron who were lying on the bed, wrapped in each others arms, watching in awe and giggling when the cum hit them, pulling Seamus down to lick it off them when he had been released.

'Right then Harry' Neville said 'Let's see how the most famous boy in the wizarding world takes this. Ron get over here and make him suck your dick.'

Ron shuffled over the bed, still dripping in Seamus' cum and knelt over Harry's face, his soft dick and balls resting on his chin. Harry gave him a smile as he moved his head forward and took his best friend into his mouth. Ron leant back, looking back at Neville as he thrusted into Harry, eyes closed. He turned around and looked at Dean and Seamus who were jerking each other off, kissing between strokes.

The room was hot and sticky, echoing with moans and groans from Neville's bed, which was now soaked with sweat and cup, the sheets a twisted mess between the bodies, which writhed around on it. Suddenly Neville took his cock out of Harry, who was swallowing the last of Ron's cum, who lying on top of him, kissing his neck. Neville stepped back and, using both hand, rubbed and twisted and jerked his cock faster than ever before, his large biceps swelling. He closed his eyes, leant back and screamed. The ropes of cum came fast and thick, hitting the boys on the bed from the middle of the room. The four boys just lay in amazement, being showered in the hot liquid. They lay there for over half a minute, until the supply ceased and Neville's shouts diminished. He staggered sideways and landed on Seamus's bed, his huge dick dribbling cum down over his balls and hairs.

'Holy shit' Dean said whilst wiping the cum from his eye 'Neville, you're a fucking monster'

'You really do put the rest of us to shame' Harry said, finding cum in his scruffy hair.

'I always thought I should have been embarrassed' he said, his dick slowly bobbing down and softening to between his legs 'but now I realise that this is something to be proud of.'

'Well now we know who has the biggest dick in Hogwarts.' Ron said standing up and finding his towel from earlier that night, rubbing it over his body.

'Too right we do' Neville said, sitting up smiling 'and don't you boys forget it'.

He winked and the boys all laughed. They jumped off the bed and saw that the time was 3 am, so decided they'd shower again in the morning. They climbed into their beds, still sticky with cum and sweat and breathed deeply. Neville turned out the light on the wall, and walked back over to his bed, his huge cock swinging and his low balls whacking his thighs. The boys all examined him as he got into his messy bed, nude, and watched as he fell asleep; his first ever naked night sleep with the Gryffindor boys.


End file.
